The Bleached Shark of the Abyss
by Sullenwhitedevil
Summary: A man who gets forced into a situation beyond his control, having his soul fused with a aspect of a living sentient sword from a world of shinobi, who is then forced into a potentially even worse world with cannibalistic spirits and sword wielding reapers. While some how also being given the appearance of a particular seeker of darkness from a beloved game series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **note** – So let me just start by saying this will be my first fanfiction so please let me know your thoughts on it. And I own nothing, bleach belongs to it's creator Tite Kubo and my OC belongs to me.

A Bleached Shark

Chapter 1: In the beginning

I woke up after I had watched some random funny videos on YouTube on my bed due to having a pretty bad day at my job 4 hours ago as a produce stalker. Apparently, it was my phone that woke me up. I decided to just get up because whenever I get up, I usually stay up, so if I ever wake up it takes forever to go back to sleep for me. As I get up, I do the usual as I do in the morning of getting dressed in my black shorts and random t-shirt and make my bed.

I then proceed from my room in my small apartment and head to the bathroom to comb my hair which currently is doing an impression of a beehive being all tangled up due to me rolling around in my sleep. Couple of minutes later it's all clear of tangles and straightened out and pulled back behind my ears and look one more time in the mirror to make sure I look presentable, besides having to shave due to the small stubble on my face which I really dislike facial hair. Otherwise I looked presentable with my dark brown hair that goes past my shoulder blades that goes to the middle of my back. Along with checking for any zits on my tan skin and seeing the discoloration around my brown eyes from lack of sleep for the past week. I then proceed to the kitchen fridge to get myself an apple for breakfast along with a glass of milk. Heading back to my room to check on the phone to see what the notification was.

This is where it gets weird, it's an email from my great grandpa Donald Knight who died when I was only 3 months old of a tumor in his head back in 1994, it's 2020 now. 'this is just great, I get a day off from crappy job and a troll who gets his kicks tormenting people with their dead relatives or anything they can think of to get under someone's skin decides to have a crack at me'. I just trash it and go to my bed and start up the PlayStation 4 and starting up kingdom hearts 3 so I can finally get past the fight with Xemnas and Ansem the seeker of darkness two of my favorite characters in the series.

As I am getting right to the part to fight them, I get another notification from the same troll. I then get killed by the Xemnas & Ansem combo that is a pain in the butt if you don't know what you are doing or what to expect. I look over at the phone and trash the email again. As I am about to press restart my phone goes off again. I finally decide to look at it. 'What the hell is this troll's deal, and do they not know when to give up'. I decide to try and block them, however the phone I have is from 2014 and for some reason doesn't have a block function which is incredibly stupid, or I am just stupid and can't find it. So, I decide to see if the option is available after opening the damn troll email.

I open the email and it said "Congratulations on winning the prize of a lifetime. We are awarding you a once in a life time chance of being sent to a new realm! Not only will you be sent their but we will have a random lottery chance for you to have any aspect of an item, skill or ability fused to you. But we will also give you the chance to change your form to whatever of your choosing within reason, such as a fictional character as an example. Please email back what form you would like and where you would like to go." I couldn't find the option to block so I guess yeah the phone is a piece of crap, so I decide to email back the troll to get back at them by saying to 'go fuck yourselves and while you are at it get my dead great grandfathers name off this email now!' for good measure and get back to my game.

I don't like trolls in general simply because the "trolls" of today are not real true original trolls. It's like bugs bunny for example, a true original troll can get you to say and do things to make yourself look like an idiot which can get me to laugh and be impressed simply because that takes talent and skill. Whereas the cheap knock off trolls just say and do things to get you angry which anyone can do, such as this one trying to anger me by having an email named after my dead great grandpa who I have his gold cross necklace around my neck. Especially when my dad passed away at fifty-five two years ago with the anniversary of his death being last months December. I may have not known my great grandpa personally but my grandpa and dad both talked about a lot of the stories of him they had, which I take as a slight to not only their memories but of my great grandpa as well, if they think of him as a good person and family then so do I. You don't mess with my family or those that I care about, I could give a damn about the rest of the world or those in it after how i have been treated by most others in life, but mess with my family or close friends then I am really pissed.

'This whole week was just bad, but then again, it's these past eight years that are bad if I'm being honest since grandpa's death, then dad's which was a downward spiral after grandpa. He was never the same after his death and was lost without him, as much as I am without him when he went. At least he and grandpa died on their terms, which was dying in their sleep in peace. I got my bachelor's in meteorology so I could storm chase after tornadoes which was proven useless due to how many people were in that field looking for work which was ridiculous…... what the hell am I doing?! Now this troll is getting to me on my one day off this week, drudging up old bad memories that are best left at the back of my head or completely forgotten about'.

So, I started the game back up just to enjoy the rest of the day to take my mind off of such depressing memories. As I attempt to press restart to the fight it won't work, the restart option makes sound when I push x on the controller, but it won't restart. Just as I assume the game is having a blue screen, I see text start happening on the television in my room.

It eventually said "Since you will not pick, we will pick for you. No is not an option, you have nothing left here for you, at least take the chance for a clean slate."

As I read through this the only thing I could think of is this person somehow was able to hack into my PlayStation 4 or something of the sort, again hacking was not exactly something I dealt with in college classes and went through the effort to try and scare me. Having had enough of this person ruining my day and in a hope of making it end decided to try and turn off the PlayStation by unplugging it, and being completely stunned by the screen and remaining on.

Before I could even so much as try to fathom how it is not turning off, the tv screen changes from me playing kingdom hearts to my home screen with Ansem the seeker of darkness model at the top right portion. Then it goes to crunchyroll without selecting the app or even more surprising is the fact I don't have crunchyroll so how the hell does that work? Then the options start showing for all the anime, and rapidly highlighting through all of them faster than I could keep up. It eventually lands on the anime Bleach. I then start to walk away and just attempt to get away from the TV from whatever freaky juju was going on here.

That's when a loud screeching noise akin to the shooters that have flashbangs when they leave your ears ringing, which causes me to stop walking and cover my ears. Eventually the noise stops after who knows how long, and I can feel a couple of neighbors beating on the ceiling and floor yelling for it to be quiet.

The tv showed the anime bleach highlighted with the model of Ansem still in the top right of the screen and then more text shows up saying "Your new life awaits you, and so you may now enjoy it!". 'What are you talking about? New life? I'm still alive, not to mention how crazy you are. Bleach is a fictional Shonen series.' I thought to myself, which was cut short by a small buzzing noise, which I was worried was going to be another loud ringing noise in my ears. However as I was getting ready to cover my ears this time before it goes off I realized it's coming from my TV and just as I see a bright flash come from it and then it was all black from there.

* * *

After what may have been an eternity of being what was a dreamless sleep, with no thoughts, no worries, was ended all sudden by my return to consciousness. Fear and anger were the first emotions I had upon awakening, no rational thoughts of any kind for some time as I only felt nothing but fear and anger at anything around me. We humans are interesting when you think about how we can act so irrationally due to a simple chemical imbalance in our minds or just reacting to incredible amounts of stress, such as a life or death situation. Such as a man drowning is said to be dangerous to the rescuers as well due to him drowning and panicking will grab said rescuer in an attempt to save themselves and get them killed as well, yet if they were in a normal calm state they would realize how foolish what they are doing is.

In this case I take after my dad and grandpa regarding stressful situations though a bit differently. They would always lash out at anything that gets their ire when incredibly stressed or angry. For example if someone or something hurt them their first reaction is to hit back at whatever is harming them within reason of course, most people thought that they were bad people when they learned this thinking them as people with anger issues, but it was far from the truth. I however differed in regards that instead of outwardly showing it, I kept it bottled up inside myself and waited for when I can play a game or something that helps me relieve that stress. But with nothing to help me to placate this stress and ease it out of me, it all came pouring out and I just swung at empty air venting my anger and stress at the possibility I had just died, stomping on the ground while striking at anything and everything which funnily enough was just more air.

After who knows how long of this and finally getting a grip when I was on my knees pounding the ground with my fists, I finally calmed down enough to take in the situation after getting several deep breaths in. I first noticed my hair, which was still long going slightly past the end of my shoulder blades with parts in my field of view. Now the part that caught me off guard was that the hair was a very whitish grey. And then I noticed my hands and knees. They were dark, I mean tan dark. That and I was naked, as if the rapture of the bible had come for me and left me in wherever this was as naked as the day I was born, or in whoever's body this was I should say.

"What is going on?" as I said this I realized that was not my voice and that it sounded way to familiar, then looked around thinking that the man whose voice this belongs to is so close to me never mind rationalizing what I heard from myself just after having a full on fear and anger induced breakdown after my possible death. Seeing nothing but what looked like dark clouds with a greater darkness behind those as if it would pull any and all light from the area only being kept at bay by the dark misty clouds with the only source of light coming from an orange crescent moon which somehow didn't have the darkness completely eclipsing it. Which added a layer of eeriness to it all. With me still on my knees on top of these dark clouds pondering what I have been forced into against my will and wondering what or who have I become since I can't see anyone else but myself in this abyss.

"This has to be a nightmare fueled from stress or something!" I said to myself only to stop all thoughts going across my mind at that moment. If I could see my face, I would see a man with eyes looking like a deer that was caught in the headlight of a semi-truck while having his mouth open so much to emulate a fish in the water. This same man doing these impressions would have been the last thing I would think to ever see on his face. For this man sounded just like Ansem the seeker of darkness from the kingdom hearts series. I finally decided after a long period of having no thoughts or anything to stand up and truly examine the rest of myself. I was chiseled with muscle, not like a full-on body builder like Arnold Schwarzenegger body but skinnier but still noticeable none the less if compared to a regular group of people. Having a six pack really threw me off guard though. Mainly because I am still getting used to the idea of having my body be that of Ansem of all people.

Or should I say his body? Was this a copy of his body or did whoever did this to me actually take the legit real body of Ansem and place my soul, the most treasured thing we humans have that makes better than anything and everything god ever created in all of creation inside of his body and hijacked it from him? A thought I don't like at all and think it's best I don't cross that line of thought just yet for even if Ansem was a "bad guy" even he didn't deserve this to happen to him. Leaving that thought behind because I don't need another breakdown or making this situation worse than it already is.

I looked further around at the body, noticing nothing noteworthy besides Ansem not having any body hair at all, like no chest hair or anything. Then suddenly, I hear chiming of bells like that from a church tower, I look around trying to find the source of the noise and looking behind me to find a floating screen. I tried to touch it only for my hand to go through it completely as if I was attempting to touch a ghost. Then the screen had words started fading into existence on the board.

It wrote "Welcome to your new life! You have been chosen by the committee of beings from the beyond due to an annual event where they give clean slates to those of their choosing in a new realm." I interrupted it saying "Hold on for a moment! Beings from the beyond? You mean like gods or omnipotent beings or whatever you want to call them? That can't be right there is only one god, and the angels below him. Unless you mean to say angels?" I said, that is one thing I have always believed, considering I was raised as a protestant all my life with bible stories being read to me as far as I could remember when I was little, like David and Goliath. The board responded with saying that the beings from the beyond are not gods, but they are god like, which further confused me. How do you be god-like yet not a god? It then continued further before telling me not to interrupt until it is finished and then will answer a few of my questions.

It then texts me if that is the right word that it is now going to do a lottery of fictional powers and items, abilities, basically any form of fictional ability or gear from those respective series and take it's properties and fuse it with my soul, giving me access to it's aspects of power. I try to interrupt and try to say that no I don't want that I want to go back to my home, but before I can even get the words out of my mouth I freeze up. I can't move or anything, and I start panicking again while struggling to get out of whatever is holding me in place. The board writes that it cannot send me back and will not tolerate any more interruptions till the process of selecting what aspect I get.

The dark clouds start rising and a portion of them turn into a giant wheel, like out of the wheel of fortune except massive, to the point I think its about as big as the pyramids in Egypt. Then I see all the possibilities on it, ranging from the kaioken technique from Dragon Ball Z to the omega force which I think is darkseid's power from DC comics and so many more of them to the point I couldn't keep track of them. It then starts to spin with no warning, faster and faster. It's like a wind tunnel got a crazy factor of a thousand times its normal output to this insane amount, the only reason I can actually stay where I am position wise is because of the invisible force that is keeping me silent and not letting me move is anchoring me here I think.

A big problem however I realized is that I can't breathe due to the wind being forced in my direction with me facing it. It's like the truck rides with my dad as a kid when we would drive through the back-country roads and drive really fast at night and have the windows rolled down and the wind would take your breath away. Well this was much worse and not so pleasant, to the point that I felt like I was going to drown. However before this went on any longer, the orange light from the moon all of a sudden took on a shape and made itself into an arrow, just like on the price is right show except it seems to have another purpose besides letting us know what my "prize" is, since it's getting closer to the wheel. It starts touching it as I start seeing black spots form in my vision due to lack of oxygen somehow despite me being dead I think? Surprisingly no noise comes from it scraping against the wheel to stop it. Slowly or maybe it's slow because I am about to pass out and every second seems like an eternity to itself. With it slowing down further enough, I can start breathing again, which is a struggle because even slowed down it's like a strong gust of wind one would expect from a tornado, but I was able to breathe at least despite struggling to get as much air in my lungs as possible against the weakened wind.

Eventually it's on the last couple of rotations, and then finally and agonizingly stops on something with the arrow pointing at it, however I can't see it due to it being to high up for me to currently see, me panicking due to lack of oxygen and my current mental state of everything that has happened to me in such a small amount of time and how quickly everything has escalated. The board just fades out of existence only to fade back in at the point the arrow stopped at, then repeats this process to face me all the while the invisible force is still holding me all the while. It writes to 'You are very fortunate, of all the things aspects you could have gotten, this is one of the more useful you could have, not the most powerful by any means but has potential. You will gain the aspect of Samehada, or in case you don't know what it's name means is shark skin. You are familiar with the series from your world called Naruto?'

My pupils have got to be doing the best impression of a deer in the headlights like no other right now. 'I'm fucked.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Now I will say this now, do not expect a constant update pattern considering how chaotic my personal life is, not to mention this is my first story to get into fanfic's so one day I do intend to do a remaster for this story when I feel my writing has gotten much better, so I intend on getting as far as possible with this story so that I can get better. Those of you who have critiques let me know so that I can fix the issue with the story as time goes on. And again, the disclaimer I own nothing but the oc character everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

**Chapter 2: The first steps on a long journey**

"No, please don't do this!" I yelled at the board or whatever the heck this thing is considering it seems to be sentient or controlled by someone and hesitate for a moment realizing I can talk again. "Just send me back to my apartment, yeah, I got killed, doesn't mean you guys can't fix my body, you said the beyonders are god like so they can do that. Please…." I say the last part with a small whisper. _This is all just too much to handle all at once_. I can feel tears start to form for all of what I have gone through in this small amount of time. _These people if you can call them that killed me. All because I didn't want the "prize" they were awarding me with. _

Whatever force that was left holding my body still let go, me collapsing to all 4 limbs on the ground with my head down and tears dropping to the dark cloud floor. I stayed like that for who knows how long. Eventually I was able to settle down enough to at least get up off all four of my limbs and sit down. I then just started trying to wipe my tears away. After doing that for a moment I looked up to see where the board was. Upon me doing so I noticed the board was just hovering in front of me. It said 'Believe me when I say that if I had a choice in this, I would let you go back and fix your body, and everything would be normal again for you. However, the committee of beings from the beyond are not going back on this. And not to be mean, you had practically nothing keeping you in your old life.'

"How can you say that? They killed me for not accepting their offer and still forced it on me." I say back to it.

It then writes 'yeah, I get that what they did was not right, but I can't second guess their decisions, it's just like a company from where you come from. You don't second guess your bosses, they decide on something, you get no say in what happens by that point on most things. Except in my case it's worse. Yeah them sending an email named after your great grandpa was a bad idea and… I can't say what I want to, but you get what I feel about this whole situation. I do feel bad, I really do. But what is done is done. Now I am sorry to do this to you, but we are running out of time, and I need to get this samehada aspect fused to your soul, that and make sure you get to where you need to.'

At the mention of having that horrifying sword or at least an aspect of it fused to me is enough to snap me out of my funk and immediately attempt to run. As I tried to run, the board was their waiting for me as soon as I turned around somehow despite being on my other side just a second ago. 'Oh no you don't. I'm sorry but this is happening whether you like it or not. If I don't do this, I'm going to get punished severely for this.' As it says this, I try to run but that same invisible force gripped me once again and I can't move or make any sounds from my muffled mouth.

As the last words were formed on the board an ethereal looking cloud of mist started forming shaping itself into the samehada in it or something looking like it. It held the image of the weapon in the mist as it started to move towards me and eventually started phasing into my head.

Most people when they think of something that foreign like that aspect of the sword fusing with your soul would be painful. The funny thing is I didn't feel a thing. 'You had nothing to worry about in regard to it hurting you, we have always taken the idea of someone being hurt from having a foreign things aspect fused to their soul as a very big no. We have always made sure that never happened nor your soul rejecting it. Now if you want to ask a few questions go for it. But keep in mind we are a very tight schedule so I would recommend asking questions that are very important to your new life.'

As the sentence finishes, I find myself once again let go from the invisible force that has become the bane of my existence. Realizing that it said I had a limited amount of time to ask very important questions that can and will save my life. I decided immediately on two of the most important questions I could think of in the moment. "alright, first question why is my body so weak? It's Ansem the seeker of darkness, the same guy who traded hits with a kid who later could cut skyscraper buildings in half in the battle with his nobody Xemnas. To be fair that was when he was older. I should have been able to at least not only react fast enough to run away from you but also clear a good amount of distance with his insane strength. Second, you said samehada would give a lot of potential. How do you figure that? Last I checked samehada only absorbed chakra, nothing else at all. Any world I go to that doesn't have chakra would be a death sentence for me."

'Alright, first let me explain the thing with your "body". Your body is only aesthetic, sure you might be slightly stronger than your old body. But that is all, you do not have Ansem's magic or insane strength, speed, etc. You also do not have his memories or anything involving his soul it's all basically having a copy of his body without the powers or strength to it. Now to explain the samehada. As I said it's an aspect of samehada. As in the idea of devouring somekind of energy around it or from someone. So, it doesn't necessarily need to be chakra, whatever world you are going to it will change to whatever energy source people use for attacks or something similar, adapting to the world's laws if you would. If I remember right, you are getting sent to a series from your life called bleach. Let me see if I can find some information just to make sure you got a good lottery or see if we can't at least do one re-roll for you if the power you are getting is not good for it and you want to try your luck for a better power up.'

As it said that last bit all the writing on its face? Does it even have a face? Either way it just disappeared after that. _At least it gives me a moment to just think to myself on this whole situation_\- before I can even finish that thought it suddenly started writing again.

'Well I just got done looking for you. And from what I have found your aspect is not useless so no need for a re-roll. Well now with that being done I guess I should send you on your way to your new home.' As the board finished writing this a random portal that looks like the ones the hollows use forms in front of me and the force holding me lets go.

"Wait I still have more questions!" _I must know this, I must…_

'One more question that is all I have time for.'

"When you said the committee of the beyonders just chose me, does that mean that they just took my life from me and stole my soul away from my chance at heaven, and my god just forsook me like that?" At this question the board took a moment to respond much longer than the other questions. After what felt to me like an eternity to something that has been bothering at the back of my mind that refused to go away that I refuse to accept. _No way god would just let these things do this to me and forsake me like this…_

'Alright, I really didn't want to tell you this but yeah, your god let them do this.' _No! He couldn't have…_ the board however didn't stop at that response especially seeing the look on my face of pure denial and anger. 'Hang on before you get to worked up. You didn't have a chance to go to heaven in the first place. After everything that happened to you, you started losing faith in him. Not to mention you did have some dark stuff even before that in you, sure you kept it in check, but you did still had it their regardless that would start to show at times when you were at low points in life. As a result, you didn't have any chance by then to go to heaven. However as you know your god is a merciful one, the committee of the beyonders were allowed to give you a chance at a new life since despite losing faith over time, and the dark stuff in you it wasn't so bad he wouldn't allow it, especially knowing you practically lost everything. Hell, you even sacrificed five years of your life to help your dad take care of your grandpa! So, think of this as god's way of giving you a clean slate, he isn't sending you to eternal damnation or punishing you. And if it makes you feel any better all people have dark stuff in them, so you are not the only one. You just got a bit more of it than most. It just got worse for you after everything in life…. Look I know this is all a lot and that it may seem like this a bad thing, but it isn't. This is a good thing. Look I'm sorry but you need to go now, we are both out of time.'

At this point I was in my own little world at the words I saw the board say to me. _God has forsaken me. I sacrificed so much for my family and close friends and yet I have been forsaken… I didn't have a chance at heaven?! Despite how many times I prayed and kept true to what god said how to live a proper and just life. For what! Just to get abandoned and have my life taken not even from him, but some abominations. I have darkness me sure, but everyone does so why am I the odd man out. You have people talking about eating their children to save the environment for crying out loud, yet I get my life taken from me without any choice. And add insult to injury I'm being sent to a murder world of not only cannibalistic spirits but also psycho sword wielding reapers! Yeah, they purify the hollows, but the 13 courtyard squads were originally a group of murders, psychos and all manner of monsters that formed it. Good thing my ass!_

As that last thought happened I all of a sudden have a large amount of force akin to a powerful gust of wind push me through the portal without so much of a warning. I then find myself sprawled out on my face. As I lift my head to look around, I see the portal close as I soon as I look back. I then get up dusting what looks like sand off parts of my still naked body… _seriously after all of that dropped on my shoulders, my god forsaking me and everything that stupid board couldn't even have the decency to give me some clothes_. I then realize I have no idea where the portal took me and after I think about what the portal looked like I decided I definitely needed to take account of where I dread I think I ended up being sent to in the realm of bleach. I look around myself only to find myself in something that I did not expect. I am in a giant vast desert with a dark cloudless sky with a full moon hanging over head. I then now realize I am in the second worst place I could be, second only to the hellverse in the bleach world. _I am so screwed._ As I think this a hoard of animal like howls go off all around me and I then realize I need to find someplace to hide at least long enough to figure how I am going to survive this and get out of here. That and figure out how my ability works with samehada.

In the distance I see a sizable rock and it's the only thing I can see for a landmark so I immediately start running for it all the while hoping that the hollows around here don't see me or even sense me considering I hope my… _what was it called again? Rareyaku? R-R-Rearyu? Screw it I'm just calling it spirit energy or just energy in general, hopefully I don't have a lot currently _I think this to myself as I am still running for the sizable rock for what I hope is safety. All of a sudden, I feel something, I don't know how to truly begin to describe it, the closest I can come to it is when you have been doing yard work all day long without a drink of water. You finally get to have that drink of water and it is the most wonderful thing you have had in a long while.

As I am feeling this, something just crashed into the sand behind me further making that feeling better. As the sand is spraying everywhere, I continue to run trying my best not to fall over from the force of the impact and it spraying sand all around me and some of it eventually gets in my eyes, even if it hadn't done that the sand was all around me like a smoke screen so I couldn't even see with my eyes being fine. When I had my eyes closed because of the sand and me trying to get it out while running which is proving to be very difficult to do, I could somehow "see" despite my eyes being closed. It was really weird, I could see in a complete 360-degree field of view all around me, however I couldn't see to far, at least maybe 15 feet ahead? I don't really know, it's hard to gauge the distance, but once it got to that point it was just a big black blank. Nothing to see as if I am looking into a pitch-black abyss that no light could help to reach. But what I could see was like looking at softly glowing light blue floating forms of vapor of small streams all around me, being attracted to me and going inside of me while what appeared to be a small stream of light blueish water being pulled to me in a constant stream.

As all this is happening a long skinny white fur covered arm comes out of the black abyss of my vision into what I can see to attack me, which thankfully for my "sight" I see the attack just barely before it reaches me. However, I don't see the hollow itself, just it's insanely long arms that seem to be like rubber considering how they bend so weirdly. I barely manage to move to the right of it as the monster's limb and get scraped along the side of its hairy arm rolling along the rough surface of it. I then fall over after that and as I realize to late that I "see" the other limb coming from beneath me and grabs me through the ground as the other limb then fully unearths itself from the sand. It then lifts me up while holding me in a surprisingly light grip of all things while slightly shaking.

Normally I would immediately notice this, however since I am in full on survival mode with sand still in my eyes, I don't really notice this even with my new "vision". When the hollow suddenly just falls over I assume since I hear a loud thud and sand get kicked up again. Somehow, its arms being longer than my current "sight" will let me see beyond so I can't even get a good look at the hollows body. After the initial noise of the hollow falling its grip slackens enough for me to just fall out of its grasp to fall face first into more sand. I get up and immediately start getting the sand out of my eyes.

The fact that if one hollow found me so quickly and others may very well be on their way here made me work that much faster. As I'm trying to get the sand out of my eyes, I notice the black parts of my new "sight" is getting further away as if the curtain of darkness plaguing me is getting slowly pulled away a little at a time. I also notice now that the stream of light blue vapor that was going into me, now is a full-on current that is now slowing down, all of which was coming from the hollow that just attacked me. All the while that feeling of satisfaction of being deprived of something that I needed so badly for so long and finally getting it, calmed down a little. I didn't even notice it was getting excited? Is that the right word to describe it? Either way I now get a good look at the hollow.

I have to say that bleach in terms of its characters designs were badass, but for the hollows when you think about a human soul turning into the new form on a tv screen is not so bad. Sure, some might look creepy, but man oh man when you see it in real life it's a whole other story. And I'm not talking about a 3-dimensional model either, I mean full on real. Like looking at its fur, it's white and over all of its body, covering an incredibly skinny but tall body. Its arms are as long as its body, which easily dwarfs my own. I would say at least it would take 5 of me stacked on top of myself to reach its height. Then the arms are like fire hoses being thrown to the ground without a care in the world doing swirls around some parts. That would explain me now realizing its arms being like rubber. _They were evolved to allow it to attack from weird and unpredictable angles maybe?_ The legs were surprisingly small in comparison to the rest of the body. _How the hell did it get to me then if its legs were so small? Sure, hollows could move fast but if this one could do that shouldn't it have immediately eaten me without me even realizing before it's to late?_ _Wait! The water looking energy was going into me along with the vapor. It was hiding underneath the sand waiting for something to come along to ambush. _I then start looking at its mask, its teeth all look flat, no sharp edges to any of them. However, the scary part of the hollow was that it had no eyes. Not even sockets in the mask to indicate where the eyes should be.

_So, this hollow senses the energy in others to act as its sight considering it can't see normally, like how I can now and hides under the sand and waits. Then how does it kill other hollows? There are no claws on its fingers. Does just constrict them with its body and especially the elastic arms? _As I finish that last thought I finally managed to get the sand out of my eyes. All the while this was happening the hollow was still very much alive, it just continued breathing very heavily while "looking" at me with its mask. Still shaking as though it got done with a grueling workout while struggling to get up but being unable but lie down on the sand. I then hear more howls which put's a big chill down my spine as they are much closer than before.

I then immediately start running again, completely ignoring the existence of the skinny spaghetti yeti hollow. As I am heading for the large rock in the distance, I notice that I seem to be moving much faster than I was before the hollow ambushed me. To the point that I actually have my hair blowing behind me just from how fast I was going. Every step I take seems to kick up a small amount of sand after each step I make. My feet moving fast enough where they are not sinking into the sand like they normally would even when running normally. I then realize what is happening. _Samehada's aspect must be passively working for me. I remember when in bleach they invaded hueco mundo to save Orihime I think Ichigo and Uryu noticed a small lizard hollow. They mention something about how it seems to survive off the energy in this place's atmosphere. That must be the streams of vapor I saw, then the watery stream off the yeti hollow was that much more, but ultimately all of it is making me stronger while somehow increasing my vision's range. I just need to get to that rock in the distance and then figure other things out like how I am going to get out of here. Hopefully._ I say that last part hoping that nothing else goes wrong and I can get some time before something else tries to eat me to figure out at least how to hide my energy presence from the hollows.

**Authors note:** Hey everybody sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, as I said up above my personal life is busy, though hopefully you did enjoy this chapter for what I have shown so far. Eventually I will try to start making much longer chapters at least 7K words minimum. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
